


Guiding Stars

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Balthazar, Human Meg Masters, Hunter Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: Castiel is a hunter. He's been one all his life, and he's learned how to fend for himself like anyone else in the life. But that still doesn't stop him from making mistakes that cost him, and he finds himself captured by a demon that plans to hand him over to the very demon Castiel made his greatest mistake with.But before his demise, he meets an angel. Angels don't exist. They're not supposed to. They're myths, and dicks (he's heard), and Castiel has no time for them. But the angel that rescues him isn't like the ones Castiel has been led to believe, and this angel seems to want something from him. What? He has no clue. But now he owes an angel and that's not something Castiel has time to deal with.Thus begins the journey of Castiel the hunter and the angel Samuel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'll probably change the summary at some point but I'm making up this story as I go along and have inspiration. I hope you like it, and please comment if you do! Nothing boosts my inspiration and writing energy more :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

The air was cold against his skin, too cold, leaving him a shivering wreck against the chair he was tied to. He was shaking so badly he was sure the chair was rattling too, and it was all he could do to tighten his jaw and bear it. He couldn’t show weakness. Especially not now. The demon in front of him was already smiling, twirling it’s knife in amusement as the cold continued to wrack Castiel’s body.

“Comfortable?” The demon cooed, stepping closer and resting the blade against Castiel’s shoulder. “I could help with that.”

“Fuck you,” Cas spit, wishing that he’d worn his overcoat to the hunt after all. At the time it seemed like over kill. It was supposed to be an in and out job, taking no time at all but just messy enough that Cas didn’t want more to clean afterward. 

Now, freezing his balls off in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair and waiting for this demon to just kill him already. Last he checked, he wasn’t getting out of this. Not alone, anyway, and no one knew where he was. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going, or what he was doing. 

He was alone in every sense of the word. This demon knew it too. 

Cas grit his teeth and looked away as the demon traced the edge of the blade against his collar bone, smiling all the while as it ‘accidentally’ nicked his skin every few inches it skimmed. 

“Just think,” the demon continued to grin, “we just gotta’ get that blood flowing… you’ll be warmed up in no time.”

Cas closed his eyes, flinching when the blade caught a button of his shirt, popping it off with a simple flick of the wrist. The demon repeated the process until his shirt was open and his chest bare, the cold now feasting on every inch of exposed skin. Shudders wrenched through his body, the cold leaching into his bones with every shiver that pushed through him.

“Look at that,” the demon licked their lips. “So smooth… so beautiful. It’d be a shame is something were to,” she brought the blade down, just below his nipple, “happen.” The blade cut in and Cas screamed, jerking his body away as the blade cut down further to his side. 

“There,” the demon tutted. “Much better.”

Castiel gasped, chest heaving as pain ripped through his senses. He didn’t know what the demon was waiting for. Why was it taking it’s time? Did it just enjoy the pain it inflicted? He just wanted it to be over. It’s not like his life amounted to much in the long run.

If there was anything after death for him, he was sure he’d miss his Sunday mornings. He’d miss the kids from class, and the pictures they’d draw for him. He’d miss some of the few friends he’d made through the hunting circles, Balthazar and Meg especially. They always knew how to throw a good party and always hooked him up when they went on a good hunt together.

The demon cut against him again, this time on the other side. Castiel tried to fight back the scream, but it did no good. He could feel the blood rushing, pooling down his sides and dripping to the cement floor. 

“Pretty as a picture,” the demon sighed. “It’s a shame. I wanted to be the one to kill you…”

“W-What?” Castiel seethed, eyes blurry from the pain. The demon shrugged and flicked the knife at his face, his own blood splattering his cheeks. 

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” The demon grinned. “You’re the special one. We’re gonna drag your ass to hell and make you a  _real_ altar boy. Our King of Hell has his eye on you.”

“I don’t k-know what y-you’re talking… about.” It was getting harder to breathe with every passing moment. He was losing blood, and fast. If the demon wasn’t going to kill him, the blood loss would. 

“Ever heard of Crowley?” The demon asked, and then understanding dawned.

Shit. He hadn’t known that was the King of Hell. It happened a year ago, a dumb deal to save Meg’s life. He’d ended up cheating the demon out of his own deal, saving Meg and costing Castiel nothing. 

He knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass. He rolled his eyes and coughed, blood mixing with saliva as he leaned over to spit over the side of the chair.

“Y-Yeah,” he grunted. “I know him.”

The demon smirked. “Thought so. He certainly knows you. He’s got quite a score to settle with you, I hear.”

The demon lowered the knife again, this time dangerously close to the edge of his jeans. Castiel squirmed, but the knife pushed in closer, gently nicking the skin and causing a line of red to drip down to his pants.

“Now, I’m under instructions to keep things… interesting. At least until Crowley can come to finish you off. He’s got plans for you. Big plans.” 

Castiel huffed, squirming again as the blade traced back up to his chest. So much for getting off easy. There was no way he was getting out of this one. Not this time.

“Don’t worry,” the demon continued, resting a hand against his thigh, “I have some plans of my own, too.”

“ _Good luck_.”

Castiel’s head jerked to attention at the new voice, and the demon spun around. Castiel barely caught the color brown before a booming voice shouted, “ _Cover your eyes_!”

He did as he was told, looking away and closing his eyes as tight as he was able. Even still, the light was nearly blinding. Heat radiated everywhere, all cold gone in an instant as whatever had appeared in the building attacked. 

What was it even doing? What  _was_ it?

When the light died down, Castiel opened his eyes again, taking in the dead body at his feet, and the tall broad shouldered being directly above it. 

It was… a man. But that didn’t seem right. The being looked human, with hazel eyes and long brown hair. He was… beautiful. Castiel was awestruck, but the terror in his gut didn’t cease, the uneasiness of whatever this being was still at the forefront of his mind.

“W-What are you?” Castiel demanded, steeling his gaze and clenching his fists. 

The being didn’t respond. Instead it stepped forward and raised a hand to cup Castiel’s face. Cas was tempted to pull back, but the touch was soft, and he sensed no ill-will from the being. He felt… safe. It was a bizarre feeling Cas was unfamiliar with. 

But when the being’s fingers spread out, practically caressing his face, Cas gasped. Warmth flooded through his skin, and he could feel every cut and bruise closing and stitching itself back together.

He was… healed? He looked down in amazement. The blood was gone, as were the cuts that would have definitely turned to scars. Instead there was only smooth skin, and Castiel stared in wonder as the being before him leaned down to undo his restraints. 

“What are you?” Castiel repeated, thankful that his stutter from the cold was gone. He felt warm deep into his bones. His shirt was still torn, but the cold could not touch him. He had a feeling the being in front of him was giving off some kind of heat, keeping him warm against the cold around them.

“I’m an angel of the lord,” the being replied, eyes cold and serious. “I was tasked with your rescue.”

“What?” Castiel stared, watching as the being stepped back. Castiel stood and rubbed his wrists, rope burns also gone from whatever the being had done to him. “You’re…  _what?”_

 _“_ I’m an angel,” the being repeated, slow. “My name is Samuel. It was imperative that I rescued you from Crowley’s hand.”

“Why?”

The angel, Samuel, Sam, whatever, merely stared at him, something hidden and strange swirling in his eyes.

“I will explain in due time,” the angel stated. “I will come again.”

And then, suddenly, he was gone. Castiel stared, looking around wildly for wherever the being–angel?–had gone. He was nowhere, and Castiel was alone. 

But he had a feeling it wouldn’t be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> tumblr fic link: http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/151738609497/reverseverse-sastiel-part-1-warnings-for


End file.
